Graphics platforms can help developers understand and optimize the performance characteristics of a program by exposing hardware performance counters. This gives a deeper visibility into what the hardware is doing so that the developer can identify bottlenecks and other problems. However, this solution is not universally supported on all hardware and graphics driver combinations.